


Second Chances

by frillions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: After a chance meeting with Jim Hopper you end up on a date with him, despite knowing from Marissa that he has a bit of a reputation. You're not sure what this is, and Hopper certainly isn't. Where is it leading?





	1. Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written one character before now, so this is my first time writing Hopper - please be kind!
> 
> This first chapter is kind of just setting things up, and is fairly short, but I have quite a few chapters planned so expect eventual Hop/reader smut, some emotional situations, and relationship development, reader backstory etc. Not really slow burn since they’re already in a first date situation but… Enjoy :)

Driving carefully through the dark and thickly wooded area to Chief Jim Hopper’s cabin, you turned radio down just a little so you could really concentrate on the feint tracks ahead — left, no doubt, left by Hop’s Chevy. As you were beginning to wonder why he lived all this way into the woods, or even if the tracks you’d followed were the right ones, you finally saw a light coming from his cabin ahead. You instantly knew you were at the right place, as you saw an unmistakably Jim Hopper-shaped figure cross the lit window, and his Chevy parked to the side.

You’d met him only twice before today — once when you saw an odd dog-like figure in your back yard and reported it to the cops, only for the Chief of Police himself to turn up at your door asking questions and searching the area, and the next time when you bumped into him on your way out of the general store, causing him to drop the five boxes of Eggo's he was cradling in his strong yet soft arms, which you couldn’t help but notice led to wonderfully broad shoulders.

You didn’t get time to appreciate much more of the man as he broke the silence with an uncertain ‘Uhh…’ 

Seeming as though he didn't quite know where to look, he ran his free hand over his slicked back hair and followed with, ‘How would you like to get dinner together this weekend? With me? I mean, I can’t cook, as you can see.’ He held up the waffles as if to demonstrate his ineptitude in the kitchen, ‘We could go someplace nice —’

‘I’d love to,’ you cut in. Your simple, enthusiastic reply eased him at once. You, on the other hand, had begun to feel a little giddy at the prospect of dinner with the charming and handsome police chief.

‘Great, so —‘ he broke off to juggle the boxes once more, and slid a notepad and pencil from his jacket pocket then scribbled something quickly, tore the page out, and handed it to you. The note was directions to his place. Your raised eyebrow prompted him to continue with what he was going to say. ‘— I’ll book us a table and drive us there, but I don’t want to leave —’ he paused here briefly, with a contented look on his face as he continued ‘my _daughter_ El- uh, _Jane_ , for too long, so if you wanted to go for drinks or something, we can do that at my place afterwards?’ His face scrunched up a little as he smiled, noticing your eyes narrow. He added, ‘No obligations!’

Despite his slightly unusual terms for the date, and talk of a daughter you knew nothing of until now, you knew weren’t going to pass up the chance to dine with him and get to know him a little. ‘Ok. What time do you want me?’

‘How about dinner at 8, and come over a little earlier?’

‘See you then. _Chief_ ,’ you pushed the two boxes you’d picked up toward him, ‘don’t forget your waffles.’

He turned to watch you leave the store, and feeling his eyes on you, you turned back to wink. He would never let it show, but you’d made him a little weak at the knees with your wink and calling him Chief in that playful voice.

He’d charmed a couple of other women in town before now, sure, but there was… _something_ he felt between you that was different somehow. He wasn’t sure why or whether it was good different, but he knew that since the recent events in Hawkins, adopting El after a year of trying to protect her, and being given a second chance at being a dad, his priorities had shifted so much he wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted in terms of a relationship or if he wanted one at all. He felt partly like he wanted to settle down, but the other part of him felt like he didn’t want to suck anyone into the ‘black hole,’ so he should keep things light and fun and not get attached. But El is far more important than any of that. That’s the old Hop. Second chance means he’s changed, right? He began to feel uneasy, wondering if dating of any sort was a bad idea. He convinced himself the feeling would pass.

Arriving home, you left the bag of groceries on your kitchen table and headed straight upstairs to pick an outfit for your date. Combing through your wardrobe and pulling out a few things to hold in front of yourself in the mirror, you smiled. It didn’t really matter what you wore. Although you’d only lived in Hawkins for the best part of a year, you knew Hopper had a bit of a reputation. You were friendly with Marissa, for one, who he never called back after a handful dates. You’d heard all the gossip directly from her, and yet, it didn’t seem to be putting you off a date with him yourself. Should it? _That was all a long time ago_ , you told yourself as you hung your clothes back in the wardrobe, a little disheartened.

Two days later, here you were parked outside his place, dressed in a casual but classy dress — simple, dark navy blue, figure hugging. So, you looked great, but were unsure on how you were feeling. Running your hands down your dress to remove imaginary creases, you arrived at the frontdoor. Just as you brought a hand up to knock, it slowly creaked open. Slightly creepy, but ok… you were in the middle of the woods, in the dark, at a creepy looking cabin, what did you expect? As you smiled to yourself at the ridiculousness of the situation, you looked down to see a young girl standing in the doorway, an intense look in her eyes.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head out with Hopper and enjoy a cosy night out, followed by a cosy night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken me absolutely ages to post. I had writers block for such a long time, so apologies for making you wait, if you have been waiting! Here is Chapter 2, mainly fluffy, setting up for some future hot encounters. 
> 
> Shout out to one of my best friends, Mary, for giving me the name of the restaurant!

‘Jane,’ she stated simply, pushing her hand toward you.

You shook it. ‘Nice to meet you, Jane, I’m—‘

‘I know,’ she cut you off. You tilted your head, unsure how to proceed with this conversation, but before you had a chance to respond, you heard Hopper shouting from somewhere in the back of the cabin.

‘Jane, what did we talk about? When we’re greeting new people? Be polite!’

‘Polite,’ she repeated to herself, then tentatively, ’Nice to meet you.’

‘That’s better.’ you could see a Hopper-shaped silhouette throwing a jacket on now, ‘I’ll be back at 9:30. Don’t answer the door unless it’s me.’

‘Nine — three — zero.’

Hopper ruffled her hair and watched her disappear back into the cabin to get settled on the sofa. He turned to you, raising his eyebrows in a signal that it was time to go. Closing the door behind him, he placed a hand on the small of your back, sending tingles up your spine and around your waist. 

You mentally told yourself to calm down. This probably wasn’t going to lead anywhere more than a one night stand, and sure you should enjoy it, but you didn’t want to get carried away and end up hurt. Just as you were berating yourself for following that thought with a spot of daydreaming about his gorgeous blue eyes, he opened the passenger door of his Chevy and you climbed in, thanking him

The journey there was mostly quiet. You didn’t intend to waste any time in his company, so you broke the silence.

‘So… where are we going?’

‘Let's stop at a bar first since we're ahead of schedule, and then get a bite to eat at Wilf’s. I hear they have excellent steak.’ He had heard it from Wilf himself, years ago, and has been a regular ever since. But he wanted to make you feel like tonight was special.

With that, you were parked outside and soon were through the door of the bar with Hopper’s hand pressed into the small of your back again. Leaning into the warmth of his big hand.

While he ordered two orange juices at the bar, you admired his large frame, and the way his clothes fit his huge shoulders,snaking an arm around his soft waist to get a little closer to him. Waiting for the drinks, he turned to you, looking you up and down with a smirk, which from such a close proximity couldn’t have been more obvious.

You stayed close as you sipped your soft drinks, wondering if he made the same choice of drink for you because he was expecting you to drive yourself home in a couple of hours and didn't want you sticking around to make things awkward for Jane in the morning.

While you were busy deliberating what you wanted and what you thought Hopper wanted — or didn't want — he was watching your face. Your furrowed brow as you were thinking, and the way your hair fell softly on your cheek when you tilted your head away to concentrate. You noticed his intense gaze as his eyes met yours. He didn’t look away, he didn’t seem to blink, and you didn't seem to be breathing. 

‘You look beautiful,’ he said suddenly.

Hoppers deep, calm tone vibrated through you, the compliment surprising, but welcome.

‘You know, _Chief_ , you’re not so bad yourself.’

You were close enough to kiss now, but instead you took each other in, basking in the warm, comforting closeness. I felt like there was no one else in the room for a while, your orange juice abandoned on the bar. Hopper brought a hand up to sweep your hair behind your ear so he could cup your jaw, and you felt like melting right there and then. In reality, it was seconds, but it felt like hours, and you wanted to stay in his arms forever.

‘Wanna go get some steak?’ he whispered in your ear, in a mock-seductive voice (which was somehow still the most seductive voice you’d ever heard).

You laughed at his ridiculousness, and he loved your reaction. You decided once and for all to stop wondering what was to be, and to start living in the moment on this date.

‘Come on then, Chief.’ You followed this with a quick, soft kiss on his cheek, before breaking from his embrace and heading out. He watched you walk away, his hand instinctively feeling his cheek to try and capture the kiss you left there.

————————

Over dinner, his hand on top of yours from across the table, he repeatedly tried to make you laugh. He loved the sound you made when you found him funny. You told one other stories from work and when you accidentally mentioned Marissa in one of your anecdotes, his cheeks turned red. You quickly changed the subject.

‘Are we still on for a little private soiree at your place after dinner then?’

‘Oh, um, sure.’His smile looked strained, and you were sure you’d ruined your chances of anything more than dinner by revealing that you most likely know about his track record, when he continued, ‘You know you could stay over — if you’d like — if it gets late —’

‘Ok,’ you cut him off, not caring if you sounded eager. ‘You know, this Wilf fellow really does grill a good steak!’

The conversation turned back to anecdotes and hobbies and films, and how handsome you thought Hoppers face was, and how he loved the way your dress hugged your figure. The flirting was back on track, and your feet resumed playfully touching underneath the table. Hopper listened to every word you said intently, finding all of your silly jokes funny, relishing in your flirty comments. His eyes never left you the whole evening. In turn you thoroughly enjoyed his conversation, and his delicious voice, not to mention his large hand covering your when you weren’t busy slicing into your dinner.

————————

The tension on the journey back to his place could have been cut with a knife, a fine line between sexual and slightly first-date-awkward. You wanted nothing more than to climb right into his lap immediately, but also worried you were somehow getting the wrong impression.

Back at his cabin, his hand never left your side as he opened the door. Inside, the fire was dying, the lights were out, and Jane had gone to bed.

‘Choose something to put on the record player,’ he suggested, ‘I’m going to check on Jane, I’ll be right back to fix you a drink.’ He kissed you on the forehead before he moved away into Jane’s room. The kiss was familiar, comforting.

You flicked through the records in the moonlight streaming through the window, not wanting to wake Jane while her door was ajar, and eventually picked out Jim Croce’s _You Don’t Mess Around with Jim_. You weren’t overly familiar with the ’70’s record, but you liked the title, and you could see by the sleeve that the vinyl had been removed a lot, so you guessed Hopper would like your choice.

By the time you’d selected your music for the evening, Hopper had re-emerged, re-lighting the dying fire and switching on a lamp. He moved to the kitchenette and poured a soda for you both. You knew he didn't drink these days and didn’t broach the subject, accepting your drink and toasting to your cosy evening out, which had turned into an evening in. 

The record began playing, softly, and Hopper broke out into a little dance, smiling widely at you as he did so.

‘Great choice, I must say!’

‘I knew you’d like it,’ you replied as you joined him in the twisting and finger clicking.

He shimmied over to you continuing his silly yet slick moves, pulling to into him. You moved together, close, laughing quietly as your breathing grew heavier and your hands began to slowly explore each others body. You looked into his eyes, his already locked on yours, and pressed your lips to his, as he moved forward to do the very same.

Your head was swimming as the kiss grew deeper, one of his hands on your jaw — again — as the other massaged your waist impatiently. Your grip on his shirt tightened as he moaned into your mouth, at which point, you somehow lost all the balance you had between you, bumping into the sofa arm and falling sideways together right across the seat cushions. His protective arms held you close as you laughed together again, lips touching once more. This time it was slow, tender. You were both tired after a long week and the sofa felt so comfortable and sleep inducing right now.

Hopper stroked your hair gently as he whispered, ‘I had a great time with you tonight.’ Somehow his voice was still just as deep, even in a whisper.

‘Me too,’ you whispered back, lips brushing his as you did so.

‘I would really love to do this again.’

You felt so at home in his arms, and hearing him say he wanted to see you again confirmed he felt the same. You nodded and nipped at his lips gently as you both began to drift into a half asleep state.

The next thing you knew, daylight was teasing your eyelids open. Your forehead was pressed into Hoppers beard, and at some point he had wrapped a blanket around you too. _The man makes a great pillow_ you thought, trying to pry yourself from his arms without waking him. It failed.

‘Morning.’ He mumbled, eyes still tightly closed.

‘Good morning, Chief!’ You were far too chirpy and he pretended to hate it.

‘Alright, calm down,’ he joked, ‘I’ll start making breakfast. Eggo’s alright?’

You smiled, knowing he wanted you to stick around on what had turned out to be the longest date ever, and nodded. ‘Eggo’s sound perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or comments I would love to hear them. I hope to publish the next chapter sooner than it took me to get this one out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is just enticing enough that you'll want to continue reading. I'd love to know what you're expecting or hoping for in the rest of the fic!


End file.
